millsberryfandomcom-20200214-history
01/24/2008 - Music Is In The Air
MUSIC IS IN THE AIR By Audrey Smythe-Wei Editor-in-chief Thursday, January 24, 2008 — Things in Millsberry took a musical turn this past weekend as the city welcomed in critically acclaimed bands and musicians for the Millsberry music festival. The event was held as an all day street festival in downtown Millsberry. A wide array of musicians were present to represent such varied musical genres as Jazz, Rock, Hip-Hop, R & B, and Folk. Even The Wheels managed to find time in the middle of their world tour to squeeze in a hometown performance. "It's funny to think that this all started with a couple of friends making noise in a garage. We were pretty awful when we first started out, but we didn't let that stop us" laughed The Wheels front man Darren Lancaster after their three-song encore performance. "I guess we're a living, breathing testament to hard work and determination. If you've got a dream, you should go after it. It's something you're going to have to fight for, and you'll probably have to make some sacrifices in your life, but you can make it happen if you want it bad enough." The members of The Wheels all grew up together in the Golden Valley neighborhood just a few houses down from each other. Throughout their rise to fame their roots have remained in Millsberry. They even recorded their first album in the Millsberry Music Studio. "We all were really into music growing up. We got really involved in our music classes and band at school. I'd have to say that it laid the foundation of our musical background. People always talk about how are influences are primarily Rock and Hip-Hop, but I'd have to say that Classical music influenced us just as much." The band headlined the music festival and closed out the day's performances with a jaw dropping show that was peppered with hits from their past four albums, as well as a healthy serving from their new release "Letters From the Road". "We're really proud of the record. It took us nearly two years to finish it, but I think the time we put into it really paid off. It's great to have that kind of satisfaction when you finish a project", commented Lancaster after asked about the release of the album. "This tour has been a lot of fun for us thus far. After so much time in the studio, it's great to get back out there in front of the fans and perform. Aside from the songwriting, it's probably my favorite part of the process." From the looks of it, it's hard to tell whether the crowd or the band enjoyed the concert more. ---- STUDIO T GETS MUSICAL Thursday, January 24, 2008 — Feel free to whistle your favorite tune while you're designing your very own custom T-shirt, because Studio T is getting some brand new melodically inspired musical items that will have you dancing with excitement. These new items will give your shirt that little extra something that's sure to bring harmony to your ensemble. Releasing this week only at Studio T are the Record Flourish, the Rock Star Logo, the Treble Clef Logo, Piano Key Sleeves, and the Music Note Pattern. Mix it up until you find the right musical arrangement. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:January 2008 Gazettes